


Blind fold play

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sensory Deprivation, blind fold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Blind fold play

When you got home the last thing you expected to see was your thick tall orc boyfriend with his arms behind his back and a blind fold around his eyes. He sat naked on the couch and you could tell when you opened the apartment door he perked up, swallowing. He sat naked on the couch with a post it note stuck to his chest. “Play with me” it said on it in his chicken scratch of writing. As you stood in the door way he let out a weak whine. “Come on babe, I can smell you.” He muttered, head tilting towards you. You smile as you slowly close the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. You knew his hearing was good, but you could definitely take the time to enjoy this. You pulled off your jacket and opened the closet to hang it as you could see him tilt his head, ears straining. He was trying to figure out where you were, what you were doing. So he really couldn’t see from behind that kitchen towel he had wrapped around his face. You slowly pull off your shoes, heels clacking to the floor causing him to jolt. He is totally dependent on his ears to figure where you are, what you were doing. You can tell he’s straining as you slowly begin to unbutton you dress shirt, watching him. You’re so used to being dominated by his big strong form, being brought to bed over his shoulder like the maids of old, but this was new. The power you held over him now shivered across your skin like electricity.

You take a second to toss your shirt to the side and as it lands and drapes over the coffee table your boyfriend’s head whips to the side, following the noise. You can see his skin shudder as he tries to find you now that you are barefoot in the thick shag carpet of your old apartment. His deep green skin twitches over the thick muscles as he sniffs. “I can still smell you.” He mumbled, his deep gravely voice settling between your legs. You slip from your skirt, at this point only in your panties and pantyhose as you take a few more silent steps closer. You can see his nose twitch as you get closer, giving a small smile. “You wanna play?” He asks, his voice as strained as his cock against his belly. He throbbed hard as you gently rubbed your pantyhose covered leg against his leg, the fabric catching on his rough skin as he whined. “Why are you teasing?” He panted as he strained to hear your voice. You could tell that that's what he wanted. He wanted to hear your voice, even as a husky whisper against his skin, but you kept you lips sealed as you dragged your toes across his thigh with a smile. His skin twitched under the touch. His breath puffed out and he finally let out a weak whine. “Please babe…say something…anything, you’re killing me…” He grumbled, but his cock twitched as if you had been stroking it and pulled away. It seemed he liked this, no matter how he begged for your voice. He gripped at the the throw pillow behind him as you pulled back, leaning forward to let a puff of hot breath across the tip of his straining cock. It dripped with precum as he panted. “Please!” He cried out with a whimper.

You smile as you lean down, wrapping your mouth around his thick cock as his moan shakes your chest. You continue to keep quiet as you bob up and down over his cock. He pants and moans as he rocks his hips, trying to get you to gag on him and make a noise, but you pull back with a practiced huff. You look up and see sweat dripping down his chest. “You’re killing me babe…I wanna hear you moan, please…” He pants with a big puff of air. You finally give in and moan loudly as you bob down on his cock, your throat opening up for his thick cock head. His loud moan as he finally hears your voice, your hearty moan has him already rocketing towards completion, only a few more moans and bobs and his cock is filling your throat with cum. He pants and he leans back into the couch, skin covered in sweat. You smile as you crawl into his lap, pulling off the blind fold as he blinked at the suddenly light. You smile and kiss him, him moaning at the taste of his seed on your tongue. You pull away with a breath and a hazy smile as you both agree. “Now that was fun.”


End file.
